


Teddy

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [20]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Postnatal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Her mom could see and hear him but lacked any instinct to deal with him.





	Teddy

Teddy is tiny. Smaller than her other siblings were when they were born. He cries a lot. Her mom says that's normal and leaves him to cry until his tiny face is as red as a tomato. 

Madelyn doesn't like it when he cries, it's obvious most times he's hungry or scared or needs changing. But her mom doesn't seem to care. It's like she sees him and hears him but she can't bring herself to be near him. So it's up to Madelyn to take care of him. 

She likes to cradle him, hum to him and run her fingers down his soft cheeks until he becomes quiet and content.


End file.
